


Yellow-Searching for Love

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, F/F, Love, prompt, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Where is this poor soul's love.





	

Here it goes another day searching. They say it just happens, a feeling. Love comes easy to them. Butterfly kisses come to them with out so much as a wasted breathe. How? How, can they find their one true love so effortlessly. "We saw each other and its been nothing but love ever since." A sneer must be held back, this is not the time for bitterness. Be hopeful! Yeah right.

Hours wasted hanging around outside, doing nothing but hoping to see that one special person. A heavy heart grows more painful everyday without a lover. 

_Dear lovely lady,_

_When will we meet? Will we meet, someday soon? It's been so terrible long, hope is running low. This poor, poor soul is restless. Lovely lady, prepare to be treated like a queen, no, like a Goddess!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Yellow Love_


End file.
